


Wash and Wear

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There weren't enough dirty sheets to make a full load."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash and Wear

**Author's Note:**

> For Jara.

The flannel sheets were sticking to his back and his head kept banging against the headboard, but really, it was hard to be irritated about either of those issues. Not when Carter was licking her way down his body.

She paused somewhere around his navel, and when she glanced up at him, eyes wide and filled with mischief, Jack groaned, clutching at the comforter.

"You okay?" He felt her breath coming in soft little gasps against his stomach, which made him feel a bit better about the fact that he was panting. Loudly.

"Fuck, yes."

She laughed then, the low sexy sound muffled as she sucked and nipped at the hollow of his hip, her tongue hot and wet against his skin. "Jesus, Sam..."

Still laughing, she ran the tip of her tongue along his cock, a long slow line from base to tip, before squirming her way back up his body to straddle him. And when she then ran her tongue along the side of his neck to the corner of his mouth and bit gently at his lower lip, he groaned again.

Skimming his hands up along her sweat-slicked back, Jack tangled his fingers in her hair, sucking on her tongue when she kissed him. And then she was groaning, heat and wet sliding along his cock as she ground her hips down on his.

Way, _way_ beyond okay.

When he broke away a minute later, gasping, he asked, "What happened to doing laundry?"

"There weren't enough dirty sheets to make a full load." Sam's smile was devilish and just a little gleeful as she shifted her hips again, and he felt his eyes roll back in his head as she eased onto him, oh so slowly, before she started to move.

"But there will be after this."

 


End file.
